


Darkness Intensified

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she couldn’t decide if she wanted more or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Intensified

Orlin had shared something wonderful with her. Light, pure light and energy, engulfing her in beauty and love until she hadn’t been able to take any more. It had left her with a memory that helped her fall asleep at night when the worst events in her life plagued her. He had left a physical imprint that she could still feel if she concentrated hard.

This was something different, darker and she couldn’t decide if she wanted more or not, even thought she had never consented to something so intimate, and never would, with Anubis, even if she had known how good it would feel before hand.

She had stopped fighting the grip of the Jaffa holding her as soon as the black wisps darkness surrounded her, started swallowing her very soul. She had been so glad to hear Anubis send them away, his voice, the vibrations of it ricocheting through her body had been entirely more pleasurable than what Orlin had shown her, given to her. Entirely more sexual.

“Orlin held back.” It wasn’t his voice, she didn’t hear him but she felt the words, each one eating away at her. “He didn’t want to show this to you, share such pleasures.”

With that, there was a jolt and she gasped, her body bucking as the darkness intensified but there was no one else in the room to see her body steadily surrounded by black.

It was too much and she felt dirty for enjoying it but it was good and he was lying, she thought, about Orlin. Orlin was something else, something purer than the half soul that Aunbis was. No physical presence, hiding inside a dark cloak. The two were something different and Orlin was beautiful, wanted to do good, wanted to help people. Anubis wanted only to control them.

Control Sam.

And he had it, and she gave it to him, because she couldn’t decide if this was hurting her or not.

She was screaming for him to stop, to drop her as he found the energy in himself to lift her in the air, but begging for him to continue as something dirty but magnificent ran through her body as he reached into her mind.

“I will not stop.”

Again the words were in her mind.

“I cannot stop.”

She felt his intention. Felt the end he wanted to bring to her. He would have, could have, his Jaffa kill her if he wanted to, but he wanted to do it himself, wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and take the life from him as she succumbed in pleasure and pain but had no body, had only a half life and he wanted to take everything he could from Sam. Give her darkness and desire, then take her very soul from her.

Except, maybe, he was enjoying it too. She could feel his thoughts as he felt hers, heard hers. This was just as good for him as it was for her.

The wisps of darkness surrounded her, ran through her and it was nothing like what Orlin had offered her. She wanted to scream, wanted to feel physical presence instead of everything stemming from her mind but she didn’t want this, any of this, not from Anubis, not from darkness himself, from destruction himself. From a half life she was battling so hard to destroy, to remove from every plain of existence and it disgusted her that she could feel something akin to an orgasm starting, her head throbbing with it, with him, with the darkness.

She wanted to cry but she had no control, could make no movements. No tears, no tantrums, just the screams that he ignored, his laughter vibrating through her.

Oh god.

“I am God.”

That deep bellow was the last thing she felt before she stopped breathing and everything went black.

*****

She had lost count of the time she had been tortured to unconsciousness and woken up back in the cell she had been dragged from.

Daniel was looking down at her, that ever present, too familiar look of concern on his face.

“Hey.”

“Still prisoners then?”

“’Fraid so Carter.” She turned her head to see Jack leaning against the door. Daniel helped her to sit up and she could feel tingles going right through her body and she shivered, pins and needles working their way up her body from her toes. Her head was throbbing and her body ached, and she was afraid to think just in case Anubis was still a part of her mind.

“Sam, you okay?”

She felt like she had been tied up and fucked, hard, how could she tell them that? How could she tell anyone that?

“Why didn’t he kill me?” She asked, “he was going to.”

“We don’t know.”

And she was left with that little mystery to work over in her mind during the late sleepless nights, another dark memory to rival the others. Something perhaps even the beauty of her experience with Orlin would not be able to chase away.

Anubis had enjoyed trying to kill her too much, she guessed, if she lived, he could do it over and over again. The very idea terrified her and she had been through too much to be scared by anything less. He would try and break her, if he had his way, without knowing that he already had, in a way, had left her whole body on alert, sore and shaky.

When they were rescued, or when they escaped, whichever happened, she’d still be trapped here for a long time to come. Let her live or kill her, he won, and she had enjoyed it.

She decided to lie down on the floor of the prison cell, with Daniel sitting beside her, and waited for help to come on whatever form, because she had no energy or hope, to take action herself.


End file.
